Power Rangers: Samurai (Season 1)
here are season 1 episodes from Power Rangers Power Rangers: Samurai The Team Unites Feburury 7 2011 The Rangers (Jayden Kevin Mike Emily and Mia) are seen training but Mike can't seem to sense Jayden or Kevin attacks. Mike soon leaves practice to hang out with his friends telling him of his struggles. However the city is attacked by the Nighlock Rofer sent by Xandred to raise the Sanzu River's water levels with human fear. Even his ranger form Mike is no match for Rofer as the others arrive as the monsters falls back to rehydrate. Jayden explains to Mike that being a Samurai Ranger is the ultimate sacrifice and must stay away from his friends and family to protect them. After giving it thought Mike gets an idea and starts to train himself as Jayden undergoes his own training. The next day when Rofer attack Mike once again takes on the Nighlock on his own tricking him into tangling up his arms. Mike then excutes the finishng move. When Nighlock is revived and enlarged despite Mike's intent to finish him of himself the Rangers from their Megazord and use Jayden's training to finish the monster off. Deal With a Nighlock Feburury 13 2011 A Nighlock convinces a boy to discard his baseball aspirations so the Rangers take action. Day Off Feburury 20 2011 When Jayden skips an amusement park trip with the Rangers the rest of the team encounters the Nighlock Dreadhead Sticks and Stones Feburury 27 2011 Emily is unaffected when a Nighlock uses insults as a physical weapon. A Fish Out of Water March 6 2011 While having breakfast the rangers learn that the Swordfish Zord has been sighted off the coast as the poisonous Nighlock Yamiror appears. While the other go after Yamiror poisoned as a result Kevin is sent to acquire the Zord by fishing for it. But after failed attempts to catch it Kevin recieves the aid of a fisherman before contacted by that the others got poisoned and the Swordfish Zord is needed to cure them. As Jayden shows Yamiror down in spite of the pain from the poison Kevin finally manages to the fish the Zord out with the fisherman's help. After curring his teammates of Yamiror's poison before they change to use the Fire Smasher's 5-Disc Swordfish Cannon mode to defeat the Nighlock Kevin summons the Swordfish Zord to battle the enlarged mega monster before having it combine with the Samuria Megazord to form the Swordfish Fencer Megazord to destroy Yamiror. As the rangers spent a day at the beach a mysterious figure who witnessed the rangers fight with Yamiror walks off into the night. There Go the Brides March 13 2011 As Dayu and the Moogers as kidnapping brides the rangers come up with a plan to save the Brides. The Rangers come face to face with a new nighlock who catches Jayden's attention. I've Got a Spell on Blue March 20 2011 When a new Nighlock starts controlling Kevin Jayden prepares to fight his friend. Forest for the Trees March 27 2011 When fighting a miserable new Nighlock Mike tries to wield a Zord that he doesn't fully understand. Test of the Leader April 10 2011 Master Xandred is troubled by how much Deker knows about his past and about the Seal that brought him to his defeat centuries ago. Furious he called upon giant and standard Moogers to attack the city destroying everything. Bulk and Spike encounter the Moogers and tried to put up a fight but end up running for life instead. Spike is rescued by the Pink Ranger and begins to develop a crush on her. The 2 female Rangers battle the standard Moogers while the male trio take on the giant Moogers in the Samurai Battlewing. Later a new Nighlock appears in a form of a swordsman and challenges Jayden to a duel. The other Rangers follow on and are defeated by the Nighlock's power. When the Nighlock takes aim at the Red Ranger Deker appears announcing that Red Ranger is his opponent. The trio then fight a triple threat match when the Nighlock end up and rereating back to the Sanzu river. Deker and Jayden countinue to fight but Jayden is defeated and takes a minor blow. Mike calls for Ji to bring help so that Emily and Kevin can be brought back to the Shiba house. Back at the Shiba house Jayden secretly leaves his comrades and goes on a journey alone to end his duel with Deker.﻿ Jayden's Challenge April 17 2011 Jayden leaves the Shiba House to keep the Rangers out of danger. Meanwhile Emily and Kevin start to feel better and they worry about Jayden. Kevin tells the group that he had an idea of combining the Samurai Battlewing with the Megazord. Back in Sanzu River junk Octoroo says Master Xandred won't be happy when he finds out Jayden is still alive. Robtish replies he couldn't finish Jayden off because of a half-human and Dayu (who is also half-human) thinks it is Deker. Xandred awakens angered by the fact Deker is helping the rangers and sends his Moogers to fight Deker. This leads him into getting into a fight with Deker himself. Jayden wanders around the city at night and the next day he finds a boy crying because he misses his father who is currently at work. Jayden says he misses his father who is dead. Jayden creates a paper airplane for the boy like his father did with him and soon the other children playing around make airplanes as. Jayden says in his mind it should always be monster-free until Robtish and some more Moogers arrive. He fight them and is soon helped out by the other rangers. Jayden now believes he needs his team to succeed and when Robtish grows bigger they destroy him with Kevin's new idea for the Battlewing Megazord. Unexpected Arrival April 30 2011 A traveling fisherman named Antonio arrives and claims to be the sixth Samurai Ranger. A fisherman insists he's the sixth Ranger but the kids have some doubts about him. Room for One More May 7 2011 Antonio and the Rangers take action when the other Nighlock takes over the city. ---- Note: This episode aired in France on April 30 2011 before the United States broadcast. The Blue and the Gold May 14 2011 Ji and Antonio announce that Antonio is fixing the Claw Zord that was battle damaged long ago and Ji hid it. Kevin doesn't fully accept Antonio as a true Samurai and thinks he's just goofing around. The monster of the day steal kids' toys to make them cry and Octoroo trying to find another way to open the Sanzu River through a well. Bulk and Spike are sleeping and their toy panda is stolen and all that is making him a true samurai. The two end up in the forest finding Octoroo but their morpher signals are blocked. Antonio and Kevin eventually overcome their differences and fight together to defeat the Nighlocks. ---- Note: This episode aired in France on May 4 2011 before the United States broadcast. Team Spirit May 21 2011 The Rangers were decorating for Emily's birthday but the Nighlock takes over the city so the Rangers take action. Note: Paul Schrier as Bulk and Felix Ryan as Spike were both absent. The Tengan Gate May 28 2011 Octoroo poisons Jayden to try to get the special sealing symbol from him. The Rangers take Jayden to the Tengan Gate to allow him to heal where they meet the gate's guardian Daisuke. He tells the Rangers a folk tale about a Nighlock king who turned a woman and the man she loved into Nighlocks. While Jayden is injured the other Rangers face off against Arachnitor. Boxed In June 4 2011﻿ Deker uses the nearby river to purge the poison from Jayden so that he can recover enough to duel Deker. While Antonio tries to work on the Black Box the other Rangers recover and end up fighting a mutated Arachnitor. When Antonio cannot finish the Black Box because he does not have enough strength to use any more symbol power he instead locates Jayden and saves him right before Deker and Jayden are about the duel. Though both weakened Jayden and Antonio then join the others and they all manage to defeat Arachnitor. Category:Power Rangers: Samuria (Season 1) Category:Power Rangers (Season 1)